gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs
The Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs (with "Vs" standing for "Valiant Surface") is an upgraded variant of Extreme Gundam Type Leos which is featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost arcade game and Gundam EXA VS. The unit is primary piloted by Leos Alloy. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs is a scaled down version of the Extreme Gundam EXA Phase, integrating all of the armor packs into the unit's frame and scaling it down for ease of use. Due to this, the color of the Mobile Suit changes as well as its design and the glow on some parts. Because the parts being integrated to the mobile suit, Leos can use all of the wear pack's abilities, without the fear of being dead weight. The performance of the suit also outperforms the EXA phase in overall speed, mobility and power, making it the ultimate compilation of all Gundam-Type technology Cosmic Compiler has done. The Type Leos II Vs can use all of the weapons from the 3 wear packs, either separate or simultaneously. It is also equipped with a modified Beam Rifle which is derived from the Eclipse Phase's Variable Psycho Rifles. Armaments ;*All Range Funnel "Agios" :Developed from the Agios Funnels, the Agios unit is a pair of wings that aids on the unit's all range functions. It is equipped with funnels of various shapes and appearance. When deployed, Leos uses his thoughts to guide the funnels to attack its opponents using specialized beam guns. In this mode, the Agios Unit can generate a pair of "Wings of the Skies", similar to the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. :Additionally, the funnels themselves can slash targets with their bladed edges, similar to the Fangs and Bits found on GN-powered Mobile Suits such as GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei and GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). These funnels are also capable of immediately warping into the vicinity of targeted units to ensure a direct hit. ;*High Purification Armament "Eclipse" :Equipped on the back, they are a pair of beam cannons that were derived from the Eclipse Phase's weapon system and are similar to the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's Xiphas railguns. They appear as a pair of folding beam cannons on the machine's back with thrusters when not in use. They can either fire sustained large beams of energy or an explosive blast from both beam cannons. ;*Blade Bits :The Extreme Leos is equipped with a special dual-bladed solid weapon that generates a blade of beam energy with a blue color. This weapon can also be separated into two beam swords for dual-handed combat. When not in use, each of the swords are stored on each of the Gundam's wings. ;*Protect Bits :A set of smaller bits that can come together to form a force field in front of the Extreme Leos. ;*Valiant Rifle :The unit's standard long ranged armament, it is derived from the Eclipse Phase's Variable Psycho Rifles. The portions of the Agios Funnels and the two Blade Bits can also combine with the Valiant Rifle to form a much stronger weapon, mimicking the functionality of the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T)'s GN Sword V. System Features ;*Burning Mechanism "Xenon" :A special system allowing the Type Leos II Vs to replicate the Xenon Phase's attacks. When activated, the arm guards opens up into a pair of Fire Bunkers, allowing it to execute various fist attacks. ;*Burst Mode :Carried over from the Extreme Gundam's Extreme Evolution, this causes the Gundam's frame to give off a golden glow and unlock the Extreme Gundam's full potential by improving its fire power. The wings give off a Wings of the Skies effect to increase its speed as well. History Variants Picture Gallery Extremeleovs-lineart.jpg Chapter 20 page (2).jpg Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs by Hidetaka Tenjin.jpg|Artwork by Hidetaka Tenjin Game Extreme Gundam Leos Type II Vs - Armament Fully Deployed.png Extreme Gundam Leos Type II Vs - Side Shot.png|A side shot of the Extreme Type Leos II Vs Extreme Gundam Leos Type II Vs - Front Shot.png|A front shot of the Extreme Type Leos II Vs for Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ExtremLeosTypeIIVsA.png ExtremLeosTypeIIVsB.png Extremeleo.png Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs (Gundam Extreme VS. 2).jpg|With Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Artwork Trivia